Snape's Dinner Guest
by The Evil Muffin Goat
Summary: Snape is having a special guest over. It's not what you'd think. Will they share Snape's "feelings"? *Slash-ish. Perhaps not for those who are... how shall I put this... innocent.*
1. Preperations

Thank you for clicking on the link and giving this story a chance!  
  
Disclaimer- Contrary to popular belief, I'm not JK Rowling, so I don't own the characters. As for the plot- That's all me, baby!  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is okay with me, but don't be mean. Flames will make me sad, and no one likes a sad Muffin Goat. *smiles insanely*  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Snape's Dinner Guest  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Snape as he tidied up his chambers. A special guest was coming and he had to be ready. He realized that he had left his potions mess out.  
  
After he cleaned that up, Snape went around his quarters putting things in their places.  
  
"Ooh! We don't want you out, now do we?" Snape said to his book, "The Idiot's Guide to Getting the Mate You Want."  
  
His book went into a cupboard (after a kiss for good luck) with many other things, including a lady's speed stick, a Backstreet boys CD, and his beloved pet hamster, Lucinda.  
  
He then proceeded to dim the lights. With a wave of his wand, a table complete with long, white, flickering candles and a beautiful blue vase with fresh roses in it flew to the center of the room. There was a three- course meal also resting on the tablecloth.  
  
The room looked picturesque, and anyone who knew Snape would swear he wasn't capable of being that romantic. He stood in the middle of the room and sighed. Nervousness took control and he had to sit down to calm himself.  
  
Snape knew his visitor would return his feelings; there had been so many signs. But he wanted everything to be perfect, and it might not turn out that way considering the dinner would be a surprise.  
  
Panic ensued. Maybe it was a mistake. Perhaps he should call it off. But then it was too late.  
  
A timid knock sounded on the door. "Hello? Are you in there? Can I come in?" a voice called out softly.  
  
Snape's mouth broke into a smirk. He was so excited. "Yes, yes, I'm here." He could hardly breath. "Come on in, Percy."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To continue, or not to continue, that is the question. Do you mind answering it for me? 


	2. A Romp on the Wild Side (Not as naughty...

Wouldn't you like to know what happens next?!? Haha! Well, for your reading pleasure I've posted the rest of my wonderful story.  
  
-------------------  
  
The heavy dungeon door opened swiftly and in stepped Percy, the redheaded potions wonder. Snape would've thought that he liked the more conventional types of magic, such as charms, but potions was where he excelled.  
  
"Hello. You wanted to see me?" asked Percy, easily and with a voice that implied he knew what was about to take place. He didn't look at all surprised that the room was dressed to entertain. In class Percy was uptight, rigid, and strict, but outside of the classroom he seemed suave and debonair.  
  
"Well, have a seat," cooed Snape, gesturing to the chair opposite him.  
  
Percy grinned toothily, but didn't look as cheesy as Lockhart when trying to impress. Sitting down smoothly Percy eyed the meal and, smiling profusely, inquired, "Had a bit of extra food, did you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did," stated Snape pompously. "You can help yourself to it, if you please."  
  
But Percy didn't go for the food. He went straight for Snape's hand, which was resting heavily on the table. Snape looked up, startled, but clearly excited.  
  
"I don't want anything to eat." Percy looked straight into Snape's eyes and sighed. "I'm sure we both know why I'm here. And I assure you that I was exuberant when I got your invitation."  
  
They leaned in closely. So closely that Snape could see all of the blackheads on Percy's nose. He took care of himself, but a good soap wouldn't hurt. A little more distance was covered until a few centimeters would have doubled the space between them.  
  
Both of them, at the same time, (though later each would swear that they the first to do it) backed away. Percy for hygienic reasons (Snape's breath was rank) and Snape for moral reasons.  
  
"We cannot do this." Snape's conscience was obviously taking a toll on him. "You are a student, and I am a teacher. I should not have taken advantage of you like that."  
  
Percy, obviously trying to end their meeting without hurting his teacher's feelings, agreed. "Yes, yes. Erm- I will live, but I just don't know how I'll go on," complained Percy with perhaps just a bit too much dramatic flare. "I should leave."  
  
Snape looked at him miserably. "I suppose that would be the best thing to do. Well, don't forget your potions essay. It's due tomorrow."  
  
Percy, with a sigh of relief that could never be mistaken for one of sadness, mumbled a goodbye and practically bolted for the exit.  
  
Snape was left alone. He took out his book, "The Idiot's Guide to Getting the Mate You Want," and his pet, Lucinda. Sticking his frightfully large nose into the book he spoke.  
  
"Next time, Weasley. Next time I swear I will get my way."  
  
Lucinda looked up at him as if to say, "Next time you'd better get some breath mints, too."  
  
----------------  
  
The End (Or is it?!?) I think it is. But my mind is subject to changing, so I wouldn't be surprised to see a chapter 3.  
  
I would, however, be surprised to see that you have reviewed. I love surprises, so please do! 


	3. Percy's Wait

A/N- Oh… My… GAWD!!! There IS a third chapter!!! I'm SO surprised! I know I said I wouldn't be but my mind is subject to changing (as I also stated last chapter).  
  
Anyway, I wrote this not knowing what I was going to write. That's normally how I do it, but don't give away any of my secrets. It's a bit short and leaves it open to a new chapter so I hope it is up to par. I have nothing else to say, so- enjoy.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Percy was sitting in the Dungeons, waiting for his illustrious potions master to appear. The last time they had met alone Snape had been the one to wait, and now it was Percy's turn.  
  
He looked about nervously, wiping his glasses and running his fingers through his radiant red hair. He twisted uncomfortably in his chair and looked all around the dungeons. There was no sign of life anywhere in the room. Tapping his fingers delicately on the desk, his mind started to wander.  
  
He thought about what might happen. He really didn't want anything to happen, other than finding a way to raise his potions grade. He needed it to boost up his average, making him look better when he applied for a job at the Ministry.  
  
He didn't want any complications. No illicit relationships. Percy didn't even normally like (A/N- *cough*) guys, but for Snape (Ooh, and George Clooney,) he made an exception. But it definitely was not the right time.  
  
Percy looked down at the floor and noticed a moving object. He stared at it until he realized that it was Lucinda- Snape's pet hamster. Giving Lucinda a tiny smile he picked her up and held her at eye level.  
  
"What are you dong out?" he asked her. She stared at him blankly.  
  
"Alright, then, where's your cage?" he questioned. She stared at him blankly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you're owner isn't very punctual. And he suffers from halitosis" Percy told Lucinda. She bit him.  
  
Dropping Lucinda, Percy gasped a bit but held back a yelp. It would not improve Snape's image to have screaming coming from the dungeons. He started bleeding profusely and jumped up to get first aid for his finger.  
  
At that very moment the heavy dungeon door swung open and Professor Snape strode in.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N- Yay! *Chants* Go Muffin Goat, Go Muffin Goat! It's your birthday! Go, Go, Go Muffin Goat! *Goes into a cheerleader pose*  
  
That's all I can write right now (due to being pretty sick), so I guess you'll just have to wait for the rest of this story. So, HA! Oh, and review. (I just HAD to throw that in there.) 


End file.
